


Crossing all boundaries

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets the opportunity to visit NYC for her job, and gets to know the girl sitting next to her a little better than she would've expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing all boundaries

“Have you got everything?”  
“Yes Danny, I’ve got everything,” Laura smiled. “You’ve only asked me seven times already,”  
“I’m just worried that you’re going to arrive and realise you forgot something,”  
“I’m going to New York, I’m sure they have shops there if I do,” Laura lifted her suitcase into the taxi.  
“Okay, okay, I get it,” Danny laughed. “I’ll see you soon, little one,” She pulled Laura into a tight hug and held her a little too long.   
“I’m gonna miss you Dan, see you in three weeks,” Laura said as soon as Danny released her.   
“I’m gonna miss you too, text me when you get there, okay?” Danny exclaimed as Laura slid into the taxi.  
“I will do, I promise,” Laura waved as the taxi drove off. Finally, she was on her way to the city of dreams. Laura was more excited about this than she’d been in a long time. And she gets to do what she loves most, write about the city. 

About six months ago, Laura’s boss, Miss Perry, announced that one of the journalists would be sent to New York to write about a new Broadway show, Fashion week and an art gallery. Laura had wanted to go on this trip almost more than she wanted her job. She put 120% into every article she produced to try and win Perry over and get the trip. And finally, all her hard work paid off and Perry awarded her with the trip.   
The taxi slowed in front of the departures door and Laura tossed a $20 at the driver. “Thanks a lot,” She exclaimed as she opened the door and took her suitcase out of the trunk. It was almost the same size as her, and Laura struggled to lift it.   
“Need some help, cutie?” A sultry voice asked. Laura turned around and almost gasped when she saw who asked the question. A beautiful girl stood in front of her, with dark curls draped around her shoulders, and dark eyes that held a secret so dark it probably shouldn’t be mentioned, but they also radiated light.   
“uhm..no..I…I think I’ll be alright,” Laura mumbled as she almost fell back when her suitcase weight hit her.   
“I don’t think so,” The girl smirked and easily lifted Laura’s suitcase out.   
“Thanks,” Laura mumbled and she turned around to close the trunk. When she turned back to ask the girl her name, she had already disappeared. “Well, thanks stranger,” Laura muttered to herself. She didn’t dwell too long and rushed to check in, she was actually on her way to New York City.

After checking in, wandering around the shops and purchasing several bags of sweets, Laura’s gate was finally announced. She wandered to gate 22B and plopped down on one of the chairs. Just as they started boarding, Laura spotted the beautiful girl from earlier. Laura smiled to herself, maybe she’d still get to find out who the girl was. She joined the line just after the girl and glanced down her body. She was wearing black studded biker boots, leather pants and a cropped black top. She looked way cooler than most of the people Laura hung out with. She probably thought she was too cool for Laura too.   
“Miss, your boarding pass,” Oh, right. Laura fumbled in her bag and took out her passport and boarding pass.  
“Thank you, have a nice flight,” Laura smiled at the lady and walked through the airplane tunnel. At the plane door she was greeted by an air hostess and Laura smiled again. She checked the seats and her smile almost grew larger than her face when she saw who she was sat next. Seat 19B, next to the mysterious girl who was sat on seat 19A. Laura slid into her seat and shoved her bag under the seat in front of her.   
“Hey,” Laura said to the girl next to her.   
“Hey cupcake,” The girl uttered. God, her voice was gorgeous. It was both silky and raspy, in a way that Laura couldn’t quite understand.   
“I’m Laura. What a coincidence that we’re both on the same flight, right? I mean, I was kind of hoping we would be because I didn’t properly thank you, but it seemed unlikely, just because the airport is so big and,”   
“Cup- Laura, relax,” The girl interrupted. “I’m Carmilla,” Carmilla, such a beautiful name.   
“Nice to meet you, Carmilla,” Her name felt so familiar in Laura’s mouth, she wanted a reason to say it more often.   
The safety announcements had started and even though Laura had flown many times, she still paid attention. It must have something to do with her dad’s obsession with keeping her safe. The plane started taxiing and Laura felt Carmilla tense up next to her. She looked over to see that Carmilla’s already pale skin had gone three shades paler.   
“Are you okay?” Laura asked.  
“I’m fine, cupcake,” Carmilla’s voice trembled a little.  
“Are you sure?” The plane took off and Carmilla breathing increased. She grabbed Laura’s hand on the armrest and squeezed it hard.   
“I’m fine,” Carmilla said through gritted teeth.   
“Hey, don’t worry. Flying isn’t that bad. Once we get stable in the air, it’s all good. Just hold on as long as you want, but I promise we’ll be okay,”   
“Please keep talking,” Carmilla whispered.  
Laura nodded. “You know why I’m here? I’m a journalist, and we got an opportunity to write a couple of articles about the city. I get to go to New York Fashion week, a gallery opening and a Broadway show! It’s so amazing, don’t you think?” Carmilla tensely nodded and Laura continued talking. “I’m going to be in New York for three weeks, but I am going to miss home. Especially my dad and my best friends. There’s Danny, who used to like me but when we tried dating we realised that it would never work,” Laura smiled a little. “Then there’s Perry, who is my boss, but she’s pretty cool. She’s like a mother, and her brownies are incredible. Then there’s Lafontaine, they’re hilarious, and they’re dating Perry, which is how I met them. They’re a scientist and often cause explosions. Perry loves telling me about the mess they made,” Laura looked over at Carmilla and saw that she had visibly relaxed.   
“Thanks cutie, now that we’re flying straight I think I’ll be okay. Until we hit turbulence or land,” Carmilla smiled and Laura couldn’t do anything but smile back at her beautiful smile.   
“So, why are you going to the Big Apple?” Laura asked curiously.   
“My friend booked her first Broadway leading role, and I’m going to be there for her opening night,”   
“Wait? Your friend is Elsie Simpson?” Laura asked full of disbelief. Carmilla nodded. “I’ll introduce you if you want to. As a reward for letting me flatten your hand,”   
“Haha, it’s okay. I’m honoured that my hand was good enough for your fear,”  
“If you tell anyone I am scared of flying I will rip out your spleen,” Carmilla threatened, but she smiled while she said it.

Laura and Carmilla talked for hours, about hobbies, life at home, they discovered that they only lived three blocks apart. They laughed, joked and even flirted. That is, until they started landing and Carmilla went back to her tensed up, terrified self.   
“It’s okay Carm, I’m here. We’re going to be okay. Do you want me to tell you another story?” Carmilla just squeezed her hand even tighter as the plane bumped about a little. “One time, when I was about sixteen, I went on a date with a guy, Kirsch. We laughed and joked and had a great time but then when we went over to his house, I saw his sister and realised that even after knowing her for 2 minutes, I was more interested in dating her than I was in dating Kirsch,” Carmilla let out a nervous chuckle. “Kirsch was cool about it though, and now he helps me spot potential girlfriends. I’m sure if he were here, he would’ve pushed me to talk to you. I think you would like each other, even if Kirsch can get a tad annoying sometimes,”   
The plane touched ground and Carmilla let out a big sigh of relief. “We’re not dead,’ she muttered. “Thanks again buttercup,” She looked at Laura and Laura pressed a quick kiss on Carmilla’s cheek.   
“No problem Carm,” Carmilla took a pen out of her bag and scribbled something on the back of a receipt. “Call me sometime if you want to see me as less of a nervous wreck,” She told Laura.  
“I will definitely do that,” Laura said as she slid out of her chair and left the plane. She waited for Carmilla to join her, hugged her one last time and walked off to the suitcase belt. She had to remember to once again thank Perry for this trip.


End file.
